Jenna Montclaire
by HPobsessssssed7
Summary: Jenna is your average everyday Muggle, that is until one day she happens upon Hogwarts. Now, we all know it's impossible for a Muggle to get anywhere near Hogwarts, but for some reason this principal doesn't hold true to Jenna... Read to find out why!
1. Into the Woods

Disclaimor: I own nothing but the computer on which I type...

Chapter 1

Prologue

Jenna Montclaire was an avid hiker. At age 14 she'd been exploring the mountains for as long as she could remember. As a matter of fact, she had become so used to the scenery that she would often begin to wonder in strange directions. What did she care? She was pretty confident on finding her way back, and she _always, __always,__**always**_ had a cell phone on her.

So when Jenna left for her usual early Saturday morning hike- which lasted anywhere from 2-6 hours- everything seemed perfectly ordinary to her. She was sick of her usual route, so she veered a sharp left onto a well-worn path she'd never noticed before.

She wandered on this path for what seemed like hours, probably because it was. She was getting ready to turn back when she noticed a fork in the road- _odd_, she thought, _you wouldn't think many people would continue this way_… She decided to venture to the right, as she'd already turned left once today. After this point the path became very confusing, and she could no longer remember which way she had come. She pulled out her cell phone only to realize she didn't have any bars. _No worries_, she thought, _a path this well worn _must _lead to someplace with people! _

As she continued on her efforts seemed fruitless, so she decided to sit down and rest for a while. She pulled a map from her back-pack trying to figure out where she was; only to realize that it was someplace unmarked- _not good, _she thought to herself.

Jenna was starting to get worried, which was something that didn't often happen to the overly-cocky fourteen-year-old girl. She knew that not only would it be getting dark within the next couple of hours, but also that if she didn't return home soon- or at the very least call- her mother would get worried.

Jenna got up off her butt and continued to walk on hesitantly. She was beginning to feel as though she was entering an area that she shouldn't be in.

Finally she reached a wide long stretch of land, looking almost as if it were an unpaved road. She continued to the end of this peculiar "road" and looked to both her left and right. To her left, there was nothing but more trees; to her right she could see a very distant town with a small sign reading "Hogsmeade".

She was more than a little perplexed. How long had she been right on the edge of this town? She decided to take out her phone to see if she'd picked up a signal- no such luck. In fact, her entire phone had shut down, which was completely weird as she's just charged it before she left.

Jenna had been so busy looking from side to side, that she hadn't even noticed the large, no large was an understatement- gargantuan, castle in front of her. It was_ magnificent_! There weren't many words to describe it, so Jenna just momentarily gapped at it in awe. After coming out of her trance she decided to approach the large front gate to see if maybe the old-fashioned looking castle had a phone.

As she got to the front gate she was approached by a stern-looking woman, in a long robe, with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She didn't appear to be the most welcoming of hosts.

"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, may I help you?" She enquired.

"Umm… yes please, ma'am," Jenna replied timidly, "I am actually looking for a phone so I may call my mother and tell her I will be home late. Oh, and my name is Jenna Montclaire."

The Professor studied her for a moment, and then said,

"May I be so bold as to ask you how he arrived here, Miss Montclaire?"

Jenna answered, "I got a little lost on my hike, so I followed the well worn path, ma'am."

The professor squinted her eyes and then said,

"Very well, Miss Montclaire, follow me."

And with that Jenna followed the stern woman into the old castle, still feeling that it would have been wiser of her to stay in the woods.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I honestly don't have much of anything planned out for this. I'm not sure if I should continue, so give me some feedback! As I said, this is just a work in progress, so, if I do update they will be few and in-between. Anyways, let me know what you think! Cheers!

~Beverly


	2. Dumbledore's Office

Chapter 2

Dumbledore's Office

Jenna followed the woman into an entrance hall. Everything in here seemed so unreal. They made a couple of turns and ended up at two stone gargoyles. The Professor muttered something unintelligible to them and they leapt aside at her command. As the stairs began to rise from nowhere the peculiar woman motioned Jenna up them. She went hesitantly, constantly glancing backwards, now she was really wishing she'd just stayed outside.

As she reached the top of the steps she approached a large door with a griffin knocker. The woman came and pushed it open. Inside of this room was- _wow_. Jenna looked around highly confused. She was seeing things she knew that she shouldn't. There was a spindly-legged table covered in metal Instruments- moving of their own accord, a phoenix sitting on a perch, and hold it- were those pictures _moving_? Jenna realized she _had_ to be dreaming, none of this was possible… especially the phoenix.

The women looked at her with a thin smile; she began to talk, "Surprised? I would expect a Muggle like yourself would be, I'm going to get the Headmaster, so just hold tight for a moment, okay? Oh, and feel free to take a seat."

Completely gob smacked Jenna just nodded her head and sat down. She continued to stare around the office, amazed. After about 5 minutes the door opened again. This time the Professor was accompanied by an old man in half-moon spectacles whom, Jenna assumed, must be the Headmaster.

"Good evening, young lady." The old man said quite calmly. "I am Professor Dumbledore, and this is Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If I assume correctly, as I usually do, you have a great deal of questions, yes?"

Again Jenna stared at him blankly and barely managed to nod her head. With that the Headmaster let out a small chuckle.

He began to speak again, "But Jenna, I have some questions for you too, and I'll need them answered eventually."

Jenna smiled slightly and said, "Yes sir, I'll do the best I can, but sir, how is it that you know my name?"

This time it was he who smiled and said,

"You informed Professor McGonagall, and in turn, Professor McGonagall informed me."

She let a small, "oh…" escape from her lips.

The Headmaster chuckled again and said, "You may ask a question, if you wish, but for every question you ask, I get to ask one too, is that acceptable?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically and said,

"Definitely!" Strongly reminding herself of Emmy from_ Dragon Tales._

"Ok then, you may begin." The Headmaster stated.

Jenna began to sift through her head, there were so many things she wanted to know, and she didn't know where to begin. She decided the best place to start was with something basic.

"Ok, I've got one… when I came in the Professor McGonagall called me a Muggle, what's that?"

"That is a very simply answer", he stated, "A Muggle is simply someone with no magical abilities."

"Ok…" Jenna replied, still utterly confused, "Now when you say magic-"

Professor Dumbledore cut her off, "I believe it is my turn to ask you a question Miss Montclaire."

Jenna, once again, just dumbly nodded her head.

"Ok," the Headmaster continued, "how is it that you came about our school? It should be quite un-plotable, especially to Muggles."

"Honestly, Headmaster, I'm not sure, I was just out for a hike and the end of the path I took brought me here."

"Interesting, interesting…" the Headmaster mumbled. "You don't recall anything out of the ordinary on your path here, do you?"

Jenna shook her head, "Excuse me sir… I will happily answer your questions, but first may I call my mom? She tends to worry over anything nowadays."

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore replied, "we actually don't have hone lines here… you're welcome to borrow an owl and write your mother a note though. I promise, the owls are well trained and will get it to her promptly."

"Um… well, alright… I guess it's better than nothing."

The Headmaster smiled, "Glad to hear it, we can continue to talk on the way up to our Owlery."

Jenna didn't want to look too clueless and question what an Owlery was so she just nodded her head. The Professor stood up, walk towards the door, and motioned for Jenna to do the same.

(A_/N: I'm working on chapter three, but it's going to be a while before it's posted. Next Tuesday at the earliest… sorry! Tell me your thoughts or opinions, nothing is set in stone, so if you have ideas give them to me!)_


	3. Chapter 3

I have a poll up on my profile asking what I should write next. Please vote and thanks for reading! Cheers!  
~BeverlyAnna


End file.
